


The Cave

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Tomb Raider (Reboot) Stories [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Expanded Scene, F/M, I finally wrote it, It's in the other two stories, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Cave Scene, The plot is not here, no plot here, semi explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “You're him, aren't you?” she asks, her eyes wide. “The Deathless Prophet.”She can see in the set of his spine, the slump of his shoulders, that she is right. He's the man the legends tell of, and he is hundreds of years old. He turns to look at her, the truth written on his face, a sadness so deep it breaks her heart to see and that's when she realises… it's not just everything he's been through, it's too fresh. He thinks that because now she knows, he's lost her too.- - -An expanded scene from Val'kiriya, the first story in this work. What happened in the cave before Lara took the Path of the Deathless. Here be smut.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Jacob (Tomb Raider)
Series: Tomb Raider (Reboot) Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> <3 So I finally expanded on it instead of just alluding to it. This came out of a couple of the dream flashbacks while writing Phoenix and so, it got it's own story. I debated back and forth between doing it as a second chapter of Val'kiriya or it's own story, but I finally settled on own story in a series.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _You're him, aren't you?”_ she asks, her eyes wide. _“The Deathless Prophet.”_

She can see in the set of his spine, the slump of his shoulders, that she is right. He's the man the legends tell of, and he is hundreds of years old. He turns to look at her, the truth written on his face, a sadness so deep it breaks her heart to see and that's when she realises…it's not just everything he's been through, it's too fresh. He thinks that because now she knows, he's lost her too.

She kisses him then, stepping forward into his space, pushing until his back is pressed against the rocks, his arms around her, her fingers tight on the edges of his jacket. She kisses him like they're both going to die tomorrow, and given how hard Trinity has been trying, they might.

He tells her the truth of the source but she finds she no longer cares. All she cares about are these people and keeping them safe. Even when he tells her of the Deathless Ones, that they are his creation, she isn't scared.

“ _I knew as soon as I saw you, that I could trust you,”_ he says quietly. _“That you would be the one.”_

“ _The one for what?”_ she wonders and he smiles sadly.

“ _Don't you see? All of this was my doing. And it must finally come to an end. You, Lara, you are the one to end it.”_

“ _The secret entrance,”_ she whispers and he nods. The staircases opens and she looks death in the face, knowing she may not come back from this. She turns to him, a million questions on her face, none of them important anymore.

Without a word he takes her hand, leads her to another cave nearby, similar to the one she woke in after he pulled her from the river. A heavy rug hangs over the entrance and she's already tugging at her armour before the flap as fully fallen. His mouth is hot against hers and her skin burns where his fingers touch. It's too much and not enough and it's not likely either one of them is going to make it out of this alive.

She pushes his long coat off as he works at the straps on her armour, pausing only when she's insistently tugging his sweater up and he has to pull his hands back to discard the garment. Her boots are next, then the thigh guards she buckled on several hours before. He works quickly and efficiently, his fingers sure on the armour, and before long she's wearing only her tank top and cargo pants, thought they hang open at the waist, ready to fall down her legs at the slightest movement. His arms are caught now, though, as she tugs his shirt and undershirt over his head, tossing them away as she takes in the map of scars across his chest. She pauses, one hand pressing to the skin over his heart and he watches her silently.

After a long moment she looks up, taking a small step forward. He understands, and one arm loops around her waist, pulling her close as he kisses her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and swallowing her deep moan as his other hand slides down into her pants and cups her backside, pulling her flush against him. She gasps when she feels his erection pressing against her and she rolls her hips automatically, suddenly desperate for friction. She pulls away as he pushes her pants down, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it away. Her hands go to his belt buckle as he unhooks her bra, and she kicks her pants away as she pulls his belt free. Her bra slips down to her elbows, no longer fastened, and she tosses it away.

Sensing her impatience, and perhaps feeling the same, Jacob takes a step back and in one movement shucks his pants and underwear, kicking them aside to stand before her completely bare. She gazes at him for a long moment, bottom lip caught between her teeth, then she pushes down her own underwear and the spell is broken.

Their hands reach for each other and they kiss almost desperately. There is a pile of furs near the middle of the cave room, close to a warm stove that's obviously kept burning at all times. She shivers when he lifts her by the back of the thighs and kneels in the centre of the furs, lying her back against them gently. She hooks a leg around his waist, keeping him pressed closely against her. She can feel him, hot and hard and so close to where she wants him. She lifts her hips and he shifts, pressing against her.

She opens her eyes when he pauses and he's watching her, waiting. She smiles softly, then she tightens her legs, pulling him, and he sinks into her with a sigh and a shudder, pressing his forehead against hers as they join together. She gasps and arches into the touch, feeling herself stretching to accommodate him. Her fingers are in his hair and her head is thrown back, spine arched as pleasure threatens to overwhelm her. It's been so long.

“Are you all right,” he whispers and Lara nods, body going limp against the furs as he settles against her, his weight holding her down gently.

“Yes, yes,” she gasps quietly and brings his mouth back to hers.

The first thrust of his hips is like heaven and Lara thinks she could exist in this moment forever. She's never felt anyone more perfect for her, who fits her body so well. She wraps her legs around his waist and runs her hands down his back, mapping every scar that criss-crosses his skin, and there are dozens. His tale is etched onto his skin like a tattoo and she could spend a lifetime learning every story.

“You are so beautiful,” Jacob murmurers against her ear and Lara sighs. She doesn't have words for him, she's too lost to the wonderful feelings coursing through her body as he continues to move in her, pushing her slowly higher and higher. She brushes a thumb across his cheek as their eyes meet and she hopes that somehow she can convey everything she feels in this moment. When he smiles softly, she thinks she must have.

He shifts then, one arm curling under her lower back and holding her up a little off the furs, bracing her as his hips begin to snap forward harder, faster, the perfect rhythm to make her gasp with every thrust. She sees white when her body seizes, pleasure ripping through her like a hurricane, and she can feel him tense against her. She thinks he pulls away at the last second, but it's hazy enough she can't be sure. She doesn't mind, she's been having shots to prevent children for years.

She curls across his chest when he collapses beside her, moving on instinct, a cocoon of furs pulled around them as he tucks his arms around her. It isn't the cold making her shiver, now, but the feel of his fingertips trailing up and down her bare spine. Her own fingers are drawing random patterns on his chest, and her eyes are unfocused, staring toward the wall of the cave. The feeling of euphoria is leaving her body, and as tired as she is, she knows she won't sleep. If these are to be her final hours, she'll find no rest.

“You don't have to do this,” Jacob whispers quietly, his fingers combing gently though her hair, free from its tie and cascading around them in brown waves. His other hand settles on her hip, an anchor and a reassurance that this, at least, is real.

“I have no choice,” she says just as softly. “Maybe this wasn't my fight when I came here, maybe I was just as bad as Trinity in my search for the Divine Source, but everything has changed now. I won't abandon you or these people to their…monstrosity.”

“And when it's over,” he says quietly against her hair. “Will you stay?”

Lara pushes up enough to look at him, meeting his pale eyes in the dim light. He's watching her, his face soft, open. There isn't hope there, exactly, but there is a question.

“Do you really think we'll survive this?” she asks softly and half a wry smile tugs at his mouth.

“After a thousand years…I suppose there isn't much left to hope for. But perhaps for a moment I can believe that it will all be fine, that we'll defeat Trinity, that I could ask you to stay here, with me.”

Lara smiles. “I wish I had that optimism,” she whispers, her voice sad. She knows, as the Deathless Prophet, Jacob will survive and go on without her, but she doesn't think there's any way she'll come out the other side of this fight.

“Lara,” Jacob says softly, his hand leaving her hip to cup her face. They're both silent for a long time, just watching each other, eyes searching, then he draws her close, kissing her softly. Under the furs, their skin begins to grow warm.

She shuffles closer, after a while, sighing when his arms come back around her and hold her tight. She straddles him as they kiss, not breaking away as she slides her leg over his hips, feeling him growing hard again. His hands slide down her back and grip her hips and she presses down, grinding slowly against him. She can feel his gasp against her mouth and it sends a thrill through her. There is something heady about this, about him, about causing this reaction in him when she knows he's over a thousand years old. He must have been with dozens of women over the years, and the fact that she is the one making him gasp and dig his fingers into her flesh makes her feel all-powerful.

“Lara,” he whispers again, one hand sliding up and into her hair, tugging her head back as his lips descend to her neck and she shudders. She's missed this, since she finished University. The feel of skin pressed to hers, of teeth scraping over the indent at the base of her neck. She hasn't had the time, or the inclination, but now she wishes again that she could stay in this moment forever.

The hand on her hip tightens, nudging her to lift her hips and she shuffles her knees under her, raising up so she feels him pressing against her entrance and then she sinks down, taking him in easily, moaning at the gentle stretch. She's still wet and relaxed from before, and he fits inside her perfectly, filling her so deeply that she swears she can already see stars. His lips leave her neck and she sits up fully, the furs pooling around her hips. Her nipples tighten in the cold air and she gasps when his hot mouth finds one, his arms around her as he half sits up to reach. She winds her hands in his hair and lifts her hips, riding him in slow, graceful movements.

She lets her head fall back as she moves, allowing the pleasure at every touch run through her body. Every time she sinks down fully feels like coming home and she never wants it to end.

“Jacob,” she gasps, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she rolls her hips again and again, her head thrown back. His hands are steady on her back, holding her balance as she moves, his mouth never leaving her skin.

It comes over her slower this time, like sinking into a hot bath. Her skin burns and her toes are curling as she moves, bringing one hand back again to thread in his hair. She can't get enough of his hair. Words want to spill from her lips, words she doesn't know if she means, but they wait there anyway, on the tip of her tongue.

She freezes when it happens, pleasure zipping through her skin like a mild electric shock, rolling in waves from where they are joined, all the way to the tips of her fingers. Her muscles loosen and Jacob's arms tighten around her as he holds her steady and begins to move in her slowly. He feels perfect, and she is not quite oversensitive enough that it's too much. It's just enough, and it seems like her release goes on forever. She holds him close when he finds his own release, her nose buried in his hair. His arms are tight around her and there are tears in her eyes as she stares dully at the cave wall, knowing these are the final moments they will have.

It's no longer a choice for her, this fight, it stopped being a choice a long time ago. She's wary the next morning as she heads through the secret passageway, toward the old city, but somehow she isn't afraid. She's ready to face her end, if her end is what will save these people. Over the radio, Jacob's voice is a comfort in her ear.


End file.
